


Dang Malfoy

by AileyYo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileyYo/pseuds/AileyYo
Summary: Draco has messed up and now has to face the consequences. Friends are lost and gained in the most unlikely times. What will happen to the Slytherine Prince?( This is my story, it can be found here and on wattpad)





	1. 1

The sound of fire cracking and wind moaning were the only things I could hear.  
  I sat in my room in silence, waiting on nothing. The room was dark and cold, even with the warm, bright light from the fire glow. It had always been this way.  
  
 I laid on the bed and gazed from the ceiling to the bookshelf, then the mantle and to the pictures of my family. They all gazed back at me with disappointment, even my mother who had always been on my side on things.  
After what felt like a lifetime, my mother entered my room. 

" Draco, your father wishes to speak to you." Her tone was cold and harsh. Nodding, I got up and made my way to the study as fast as I could without running.  
 The halls were as cold as they always were, but the chill seemed to burn and grip my bones. I have walked down these halls all my life, but I never had to walk down knowing that I was in this much trouble. If I do not tread lightly, I could be killed for my mistake.  
  Upon reaching the door, I heard my father talking to someone. I knocked on the door lightly and the talking stopped.  
" Enter boy." My father said. His voice as cold as ice. I entered slowly and looked at my feet.  
" You have disappointed me for the last time. You are no son of mine and you do not deserve the Malfoy blood that runs through your veins." He spat at me.  
I was shaking now. I hear footsteps come towards me then a sharp slap to my right cheek. " Look at him when he speaks boy." The voice was monotone, but I knew who it was, Snape. I looked up and saw the two men stare at me with hatred.  
 " What do you have to say for yourself boy?" My father asked. swallowing hard, I looked him in the eye,  
" I am ashamed." My father smirked.  
" You should," He was cut off.  
" I am ashamed to be related to you and be the godson of this man." I pointed to Snape, " You tired to make me something I'm not and love someone I do not.  You may care for for the gender and the blood line, but I do not. You should be proud the I kept my distance from him and he thinks that I hate him as much as you do." I snapped, hands balled into a fist.  
   The two men stared at me, jaws clinched, but I ran away before they could do anything. I ran until I couldn't anymore then called for a house elf to bring my things and leave them at the leaky cauldron, that is  where I would be staying for a long time, and no one will know.


	2. Chapter 2

 It's been two days since my outburst and I am still at the Leaky Cauldron. Any thought of returning have been casted away. There is no chance I will be returning while my parents still live.   
 I've received several letters from my mom and Pansy.   
"Draco,  
 How dare you leave things in the state you did. You're lucky your father doesn't know who the boy is you would both be dead.   
 I do not know why you are this way, but you are still my son. You have been kicked out of the family tree by your father."   
" Draco,   
 See you at school and you better answer this letter unlike the last ones I've sent. If you don't, I'll tell your father about your little secret.  
Pansy. "   
 I laughed at her letter and pulled some parchment towards me.   
"Pansy,  
He already knows and I've been kicked out. See you at school."  
  I watched as the owl flew away into the dark night. After the bird was out of sight, I fell into the bed and passed out due to the mental exhaustion I've felt for the past few days.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 I was running and I couldn't stop. I didn't know to where or why, but I knew if I stopped, I would die.   
 The wind was blowing wildly and rain was falling hard, soaking me to the bone. I slowly begin to slow down as I grew tired. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep going.   
Soon I had to stop and catch my breath. That is when I heard it, cold laughter. One that I had heard all my life and have learned to fear. A figure came towards me slowly with the laughter ringing in my ears.  
 " Foolish. Weak. Scum. "   
No matter what I did, the voice got louder.   
Then,  
I woke up.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
It was two days before I headed back to school. I already had everything I need for my 5th year. I already had everything packed and I was staying in a rest area at the station. Sad I know. Me, a Malfoy...a former Malfoy sleeping in a train station.   
 As I waited, I read. I had meant to read over the 5th year  potions book over the summer, but father found out my interest in a boy.   
 This is going to be a fun year....


	3. 3

I as I walked through the train carriage, I could not find an empty area. it wasn't until I heard the laugh that I had grown to love and hate at the same time rang through my ears. The laugh of Harry Potter. 

*flash back*

I was with my friends up the stairs that lead to great hall. It was third year . 

" Honest, that Potter boy is a real git. Walking around with that scar on his face and thinking that he owns the school. " Blaize Zabini said laughing. Pansy kept trying to hold my hand throughout the whole thing

. " Don't you agree Dray?" Pansy looked up at me like an ugly puppy. I jerked my hand away and smirked.

 " You are exactly right Blaize."

4th year - I was sitting in the bleachers of the Quidditch patch. I watched as the Gryffindors practiced. 

I had told my team that I was going to see what they were going to do during the game tomorrow, but couldn't keep my eyes off the seaker, Har...Potter. The way that he twisted and turned in the air and the way that the sun hit hair made my guy twist.   
After months of doing this, I realized I was in love with not only a boy, but Scar head himself. 

 

" Malfoy?" Someone said. I blinked, noticing that I was standing in the middle of the walk way. 

" Yes," I asked. Turning towards that voice, I noticed that it was Harry, " Potter?" 

He looked at me then said

 " Uhm, what are you doing? The train started moving thirty minutes ago and you haven't moved once. I know that we are supposed to hate each other and all that, but do you need a place to sit," He paused. " or something/ Ron and Hermione couldn't find me some reason so I have plenty of room. "

My heart was beating so fast and my brain going haywire. I nodded and followed him to his compartment. 

The first hour was painfully awkward. Neither of us talked. Finally, harry spoke. 

 " So, Malfoy."

 " Draco." Harry looked at me as if I grew a second head. For a moment, we locked eyes. His green eyes were filled with confusion. After the train rattled along the tracks for a bit more, I coughed. " Call me Draco. That's my name isn't it?'" 

Harry nodded then said " So, Draco," He added force to my name. 

" Anything happen interesting this summer?" He shifted in his seat and some of his black hair fell in in face. It took every ounce of self control to not push it away. 

" No, not really. Ya know. Reading and stuff." 

It dawned on me. Harry was making small talk. With me. I busted out laughing. harry looked at me confused then soon, he started laughing as well. 

" I can't believe this." I said between laughs. " After years of yelling and trying to kill each other, we're making small talk." Harry was holding his stomach from laughing. 

" I was just thinking that!" 

The two of us talked throughout the whole train ride. We stuffed our faces with chocolate and other treats. It wasn't until I heard that we were almost to Hogwarts did I ask, 

" Harry,does this mean that we're friends?" Harry stopped laughing and the smile that was on his face had gone. he sat there for a good while before looking back at me. 

" Yes, I would say so." I smiled and help out my hand. "

 Good. I think everyone will like that we are no longer trying to kill each other." Harry took my hand and shook. 

" I agree as well." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The great hall was full. The smell of fresh food filled my nose and made my mouth water. I hadn't eaten much since I ran from home. From my father. Father... 

" Shit." I muttered under my breath. I broke the one thing that would keep Harry safe. My father thinking that I hated him. 

Quickly I ran from the table, forgetting about the sorting ceremony and headed to the lake. I knew students weren't allowed out here after curfew, but I needed to think. 

The moon shone off the surface of the water where it was distorted. The wind made the air cold and harsh. It bit at my skin, but I didn't care. I had to do something. I finally had a chance to get to know Harry, but it would put him in danger. 

After the clock struck midnight, I headed to my dorm knowing what I was going to do. I was going to make my friends think that I was using Harry and destroy him. Father would think that I was doing it for the ...Dark Lord because I would say that it was me trying to earn his forgiveness. 

I will keep Harry safe.


	4. 4

Dear Father,

You were right. You always are and I had a moment of weakness. I want to earn my place back with you. I have come up with a plan that should work. I will befriend Potter and his group and get them all over to the Dark Lord. You can take all the credit. I only wish to prove to you that I am sorry and that I was wrong.

Hoping you well,

Draco. 

I sent the letter that night. I rested well that night knowing I did the right thing.

 

Draco,

Why should I trust you?

Malfoy

 

The owl few in that morning into my room. My hands shook as I wrote my response.

Father,

If I do this, I not only stop thing that is in the Dark Lord's way and those that would come and try to save the fool.

Draco


End file.
